Twins
by Tes
Summary: After Buffy dies, Spike goes to La and Sires Faith. Returning to Sunnydale he finds Buffy is alive and makes her his Childe. Will eventually be R for violence and innuendo.
1. P1: Alone with the Sun

Twins: Part I  
Alone with the Sunshine   
  
  
  
She followed him like a lovesick puppy. Shge served him like a slave.  
But she was more to him. She was his Childe.  
  
She was human before he met her, before he changed her--a child of  
sunlight supposedly. Now she was dark, his new wicked princess. He loved  
her more than he had ever loved Drusilla. Because she was his. Because they  
loved and she would never feel the need to leave him.  
  
He'd left Sunnydale after Buffy had died and fallen in love with Faith   
once he'd reached LA. Maybe he had a thing for Slayers, maybe not. When  
Faith had gone up against a demon she couldn't handle, she'd been on the  
edge of death. He'd killed her to save her life.  
  
They'd returned to Sunnydale together to discover Buffy had been resurrected   
and old feelings for her had arisen in him. As soon as Buffy flung her arms   
around Spike, Faith had silently departed the Hellmouth. It had taken him a   
while to get over theloss of her, but eventually he healed by making Buffy   
his--body, mind and soul.  
  
Twins, he often called them, his two Slayer childer. As different as night  
and day, light and dark. And he loved them both. Buffy was his forbidden   
sunshine, Faith his delicious darkness. He pulled a drag off his cigarette  
and glanced over the arm of the faded chair to the blond girl still asleep  
in the bed. *I ruined her,* he thought, *I wanted to preserve her light,  
but I only made her dark. But at least she's mine, and mine alone.*  
  
She stretched and opened one groggy eye. She tilted her head to the side  
and stared quizzically at the man in the chair. Her Sire stared blankly into  
space, his eyes unfocused as he puffed out cigarette smoke, a habit she  
still hated.  
  
"Spike?" she asked as she scrambled over the tussled sheets.  
  
He started then turned to face his undead lover with a tender smile on his  
pale lips. *Ha. a year ago i never would have thought Spike could be tender.*  
He took her in his arms and reaffirmed his eternal love with a scorching   
kiss.  
  
Childe melted into Sire and were interrupted by a knock at the crypt door.   
The sound resonated. Spike had moved to another crypt as soon as he returned  
to Sunnydale and he still wasn't used to the accoustics of this new one. he  
deposited his love in the chair and wrenched open the door.  
  
There stood two people he had thought he would see again. 


	2. P2: Night

Discalimer: really, you should know by now.  
  
Author's Notes: In this story, Faith shows up to help   
defeat Glory and has already met Spike, in case you're  
wondering why they're so 'friendly'. And can't you just   
imagine Faith with red silk sheets?  
  
  
Twins Part2  
Night   
(a.k.a. The Flashback Chapter ;)  
  
The abandoned streets were dark and rank. He shrugged   
the leather duster back over his shoulders and tried to   
breathe through his nose. He remembered alleys just like  
this back in Sunnydale. He hurriedly pushed the thought  
away. Buffy's death was still too painful to deal with.  
  
He started to run as he saw a man bent over a young  
girl's neck in the shadow of an ominous dumpster. Spike  
pulled the vampire away from his victim and his would-be  
opponent crumbled into dust.  
  
Spike stared in confusion at the 'victim'. He stepped  
back as he caught a whiff off her scent. Raspberries,  
shampp, tinge of sweat, vampiric dust, and... Slayer. This  
must be the infamous Faith.  
  
She smiled darkly as she recognized him. Oh, he remembered  
now, she'd come to help them defeat Glory right before Buffy  
jumped. He hadn't exactly been in a good state to meet her,   
but if he had been... The vampire circled the rogue Slayer,  
getting her measure.  
  
"Hello, Spike."  
  
"Hey luv." He smiled. "Been a bit since you've seen me."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm betting you're still as harmless as a kitten   
up a tree."  
  
"Nope. Bloody protal overloaded the chip, completely blew   
it out. Ole neutered Spike's back to normal." Faith flinched,  
minutely. "You scared now, pet?"  
  
"If i was scared shouldn't I have run by now, pretty boy?  
I ain't afraid of no vampire." She smirked, her lips curling   
up off her perfect teeth. "Especially one as vulnerable as you,  
Spike." He growled. Faith grabbed his arm and flipped him to   
the ground. When he tried to rise she straddled his shoulders,  
holding him down.  
  
"I could get used to this," he drawled.  
  
Faith grumbled something under her breath and settled back  
to sit on his chest. "So what brings you to LA? I thought you'd be   
moping around B's grave till the sun came up and turned you into  
a pile of dust."  
  
"Ain't nothing to keep me fraom being the old Spike, luv, not now."  
  
"I've always liked the old Spike more than the new pansy one. The  
old one was so much sexier." She licked her lips and inched on to  
his lap.  
  
Spike sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leather pants  
sild across black jeans as they stood up. "Come back to my place,  
luv?"  
  
"You don;t have a place."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Then come to mine." She snaked her hands under his duster and   
pulled him after her.  
****  
  
Spike blinked and stretched. His whole body was sore. He turned  
his head to stare at his new lover. She was wrapped in one of her  
red silk sheets, eating whipped cream straight from the can in   
front of the open refrigerator.  
  
"Come on, luv, come back to bed." She smiled, sllamed the   
refrigerator door and bounced back into bed with him. Three days after  
coming home with her, it still alarmed him that she bounced like that.  
He kissed her, licking the last of the whipped cream from her lips.  
"Mmm...love your taste...love you, pet."  
  
She settled her head on his bare chest. "Love you too, Spike." 


	3. P3: Turning Night

Twins: Part III  
  
Turning Night  
  
1 Author: Wicked  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Notes: Character death!  
  
"So what made you come to LA after B died?"  
  
He tangled his hands in her dark mane as if trying to find his answer in the silky strands. "I told you, luv. After I got Dawn settled with the Slayer's gang, there wasn't anything else to keep me from being the Big Bad anymore. I wanted to lose myself in the carnage. To forget the pain, to forget that I'd ever loved anyone but Dru. And what better place to do that than in old Los Angeles."  
  
"I never did figure out why you loved that crazy vamp, anyway."  
  
Spike sighed, a wistful smile on his lips. "You wouldn't understand it, love." She was my sire. She gave me eternal life. Hers was the face was my salvation. I was a lucky bloke to even have touched such a black beauty." Spike rolled away from his new lover, shaking his head and struggling to find the right words to explain it all. "Ties of blood are stronger than anything you know."  
  
Faith rolled off the bed and pulled on her discarded clothes. "C'mon, Spike. The only way I get to stay here is if I get rid of the nasties. Join me?" He nodded curtly and the rogue Slayer leaned over and gently stroked his cheek. "You'll get over her, Spike. I promise."  
  
But which one?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Faith stalked out of her apartment, swinging her hips and tossing her hair over her shoulder, revealing her ivory throat. Trolling for vampires. Spike caught her tantalizing hips from behind and lazily nibbled on her neck. Her hunting tactics certainly attracted him. He breathed in the delicate smell of the rogue Slayer and sighed happily. Faith laughed and let him play. "Spike. you gotta stop now. I have to patrol."  
  
He pouted, but obligingly let go of her and followed her down the cramped hallway. Faith stopped in front of a grimy doorway with a highly vandalized sign that could barely be discerned as STAIRS. She threw the metal door open with a grandiose gesture. Spike preceded her down the dingy staircase and out on to the dark streets of LA.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Faith swallowed a scream as the Polgara demon's bone spur pierced her shoulder. Spike thrust a dagger into the demon's neck and protected Faith with his body from the other marauding demons.  
  
Spike was hauled away from the Slayer by two of the surviving three Polgaras. Despite their natural weaponry, they were no match for the enraged vampire, who was by now oblivious to the pain they were afflicting. All he knew now was that he had to protect Faith.  
  
He arrived at her side, but it was already too late. She gasped and stared at the bloody spur protruding from her stomach. The frightened demon retracted his spur and bolted. Spike rose to give chase, but Faith's strong hand gripping his stopped him.  
  
She collapsed against him and Spike eased her gently to the ground, pillowing her head in his arms. Faith had her hands clenched over the wound, trying ineffectually to stanch the bleeding. Their eyes locked and he tried to smile encouragingly. But it was useless. She was dying and they both knew it. "When was," she coughed and struggled to finish, "the last time you fed?"  
  
"Faith, no. I can't."  
  
"Please, Spike. I don't want to die." The childlike plea in her voice and the tears running down her face finally made his decision for him. He'd give anything to make and keep her happy. Acid tears burning furrows down his cheeks, Spike bent down and tried to gather the resolve he knew he would need for this task.  
  
He cradled her listless body against his and bent to her neck. She winced when his fangs punctured her jugular, then sagged gently on to his chest, a muffled sigh escaping her soft lips. Spike sucked tenderly, savoring the taste of Slayer's blood rolling over his tongue. He was getting another glimpse of heaven.  
  
Her dark eyes started to close and Spike propped her back up again. He made a cut on the inside of his wrist and pressed it to Faith's lips, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the strange activity in the streets. Luckily, it seemed like no one had. He felt a jolt of electricity run through him as Faith began to suck hungrily at his blood, a small flush returning to her pale cheeks. He scooped her up with his other arm, careful to keep his other wrist pressed against her mouth, and trotted the few blocks back to her apartment.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Spike was half dozing in a chair by Faith's bed when a heavy force slammed into him, rocking the chair back. He wrapped his arms possessively around his Childe as she learned his smell and reveled in her new vampiric senses. A silent agreement passed between them and she sank her baby teeth in to his neck, drinking deeply of Sire's blood. A groan rippled through her frame and Spike knew his Childe was hungry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
